1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the structure and use of a closed container for the dustless removal of ashes from solids burning stoves and heaters, either free-standing or recessed into fireplaces.
2. Description of the Prior Method
The most generally used methods of ash removal from wood and coal burning stoves are (1) use of a small shovel and dumping ashes into receptacle and (2) use of a "hoe-like" device on a long handle to pull ashes from a fire-box, letting them fall into a receptacle. Either method results in ash particles dropping on the carpet or floor and causing dust to be stirred up which settles on the carpet, furniture, drapes, floor, etc. Some ashes are still hot and not all receptacles used are fire-resistant, a combination which has the potential of being a fire hazard. The dust itself can be a health hazard to those people who may suffer from asthma, emphysema, or other respiratory ailments.